borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Found a funny bug
'ello fellow borderlands enthusiasts! a few weeks ago me and my friend H3ll Izak1 found a bug.. this is what you'll need for the bug: atleast 2 players, but 3-4 recommended for more lols a nice level gap between the players, or just extremely overpowered weaponry to be able to 1 hit eachother. ok.. now that the ingredients have been listed, lets get cooking; first of all, you start a duel.. whichever player wants to experience the bug first hand, will be the one who needs to be 1hit.. and here's the trick you need to do: kill the player when he's jumping on your head.. if its done correctly, they'll be sort of welded onto your face, and the easiest way to get that player off, is to have that player jump.. the funny thing about this is, that while the player on the bottom moves & jumps, as long as there's not too much speed or too much of an elevation/drop on the surface you're on, the player on your head wont fall off.. we even phasewalked with a 3 people totem pole (calling it that since that's appropriate in my opinion XD), the bottom player being a siren & the other 2 were soldiers.. so, the way to get more than 2 people stuck to eachother is simple.. the person on the bottom starts a duel with a third player, who's able to 1 hit you.. then you along with your friend stuck to your face jump onto player 3, you get killed and hey presto.. now you're stuck to his head.. and with any luck your other friend is still stuck to your head aswell.. sometimes when you move around fast & in different directions the bonding fails & the player ontop falls off.. you're able to duck while you're on someone's head, without falling.. and you're also able to rotate & shoot, just dont move or jump, or you'll fall off.. (moving part might not be true, but I'm quite sure it'll drop you off) try this bug out and have some fun with it ^^ one useful thing that could be done with it is to launch someone quite high without needing a sledges shotgun or grenade jumping.. all you need to do is time your jumps and you'll have a jump booster.. with each player jumping after eachother, the player at the top of the totem pole will be able to reach quite high with his jump.. 360 GT: FateDTaS TaSManiaC 09:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) pix or it didnt happen. 10:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I would but its not that great to see a pic taken with a cellphone off a tv screen.. but it does work.. get a friend to play with you & try it out TaSManiaC 11:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ok.. I've been asked to provide a pic, which I'll do once I play online again.. might take a few days 'cause I've been busy with other things.. I'll try and round up some guys to make a totem pole with & take some crappy quality cellphone pics of my tv screen for you to lol at TaSManiaC 20:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :that would be nice, yes. dont worry about size or quality. someone can edit, crop, resize, jpg, png what you put up. 20:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Now I can't wait! Maybe someone on the wiki who plays team can also confirm. 08:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) havent had any luck with finding co-operative players on xbl, mainly due to most random games I've joined have consisted of 6 yearolds, people without mics/non talkative/mute and or wont/cant speak english.. and I havent been able to play online with any friends from the wiki either 'cause none of 'em have been on at the same time as me, unfortunately.. but I'll keep trying untill I do get a pic or two.. TaSManiaC 20:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd swear up, down, and sideways that I'd seen a YouTube clip of this, but of course now I can't find that clip. Did find a mention from Nov 2009 on the Gbx forum. (search term "totem pole") Daemmerung 21:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ok, well personally I've never heard or seen anything about it untill me and Izak1 found it.. but if there's video of it on youtube that'll save me the trouble of trying to take a pic XD TaSManiaC 22:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frOljwmQSOw <- there, found that TaSManiaC 22:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That is awesome. Really puts the "support" in "Support Gunner." I'd still like to see you recreate that, but I understand if you don't now want to take the trouble. Daemmerung 23:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) well its as simple as its shown in the vid.. one guy dies ontop of the other.. repeat with guy at the bottom getting killed on another guy & you have 3 chars stuck as a totem pole, repeat once more for epic lolness.. I'll happily recreate it once I have a few friends on so I'll know that I'll have someone co-operative with me XD TaSManiaC 09:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) That looks extremely fun. Add in phasewalk and you can be a gunner on a hyper car! Thanks for bringing this up. 09:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Didnt have any friends online so I did the next best thing, splitscreened with myself.. took a pic of my two chars looking at eachother (one ontop n one below ofcourse), followed by a nearly 4 mins long vid.. no audio commentary other than my moms sighs and grunts in the background as she's attempting to find some recipies on the internet.. (just explaining the background noises XD) and there's also the fact that I'm playing with 2 chars at once using 1 hand.. which sorta explains the extremely long time it takes me to get my hunter back on my siren after he falls off XD I'll post photobucket links as soon as they're done uploading TaSManiaC 09:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) http://i212.photobucket.com/albums/cc59/T_A_S88/Kuva1637.jpg http://s212.photobucket.com/albums/cc59/T_A_S88/?action=view&current=Video174.mp4 there we go TaSManiaC 09:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC)